Zugzwang Retake
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: I took a break from 'Unwanted Family Reunion' to write my own take on what should have happened in Wednesday's episode "Zugzwang". What it Maeve wasn't shot at all?


The deafening gunshot filled the room as Diane put a bullet in her own brain, while hoping to take Maeve out with her as well.

Reid and the rest of the team watched in horror as both women fell to the ground. Reid fell to is knees and began silently sobbing at the nonlife-like version of Maeve.

No one moved or spoke. None them even dared to breathe. For once they hadn't been able to save the victim. For the first time, the Unsub had won. Or so they had thought.

After five minutes of complete silence and stillness around the team, they heard a groan.

Everyone looked over at Reid, who had his head buried in his, still sobbing. They looked at each other in curiosity.

Then came a second groan. Reid lifted his head and looked over at where Maeve laid. He didn't dare look at his team. He knew where the groaning was coming from. It was coming from Maeve.

He got up and rushed over to her side, pulling her away the woman who tried to kill her. He looked at the blood on Maeve's head and quickly took note that there was no bullet wound in her head. The blood was spatter from the suicidal bitch who tried taking Maeve with her.

The team watched Reid's actions. Still none of them dared moved.

In a voice no louder than a whisper, Reid said, "We need a medic."

Despite how inaudible his voice was, the team heard him loud and clear. Morgan fumbled to get his phone off his belt clip, whereas Blake already had her's out and was calling for the medics.

JJ and Rossi went over to Reid and Maeve. JJ put her hands on Reid's shoulder, attempting to keep him calm until help arrived for Maeve.

Reid kept his entire focus on Maeve, continually saying, "I love you," in her ear.

He sensed everyone moving around him, one them is calling for the medics, one had their hands on his shoulders, while another was kneeling right beside him for support. He didn't know what the other two were doing, he didn't care about anyone, but Maeve. She had his undivided attention.

It didn't take long for the medics to show up and get Maeve into the ambulance. Everyone on the team made sure Reid rode with her to hospital, because of his wounded arm.

Reid would've ridden with Maeve anyways. She was his main priority.

Once at the hospital, one of the two medics from the ambulance had to lead Reid away from Maeve, so he could get his arm checked out.

Reid had been into much of shock to register the pain in his arm from the bullet wound. He had been to busy, focusing on saving Maeve and stopping that horrid bitch who kidnapped her.

By the time Reid's arm was bandaged up, the team had shown up at the hospital.

The team decided on having, Blake and JJ go check on Maeve while the guys checked on Reid.

Despite Morgan and Rossi's protests, Reid insisted on being by Maeve's side. Hotch had said nothing. He felt for Reid. The young man almost lost the woman he cared about. If he felt the need and urge to be by her side, let him. Don't get in his way.

* * *

Reid fell asleep in a chair, next Maeve's hospital bed, waiting for her to wake up, so that he could correct his mistake.

The team decided to head home, to be with the ones they loved and held close to their hearts.

* * *

It was around midnight, when Reid woke up to an all to familiar voice that he had heard for 100.5 days.

Reid looked over at the woman he loved. Her eyes were open and looking right at him.

"Maeve," Reid said, standing up from the chair he was in and going straight to her side.

"I'm alive," Maeve asked.

Reid smiled a little bit and said, "Yeah you are."

"How," Maeve asked.

"The bullet missed," Reid replied.

Maeve was silent for a moment, figuring out how the impossible had happened..

"Time for figuring out the impossible can wait, Maeve," Reid stated, knowing very well wat she was doing. "You need to rest."

Maeve nodded and said, "Message received."

"Good, because I have another message for you," Reid said with a smile.

"What's that," Maeve asked with much curiosity.

"I love you," Reid replied without skipping a beat or stumbling over his words.

He meant what he said, no one not even the dead she-devil herself could. He loved Maeve more than anything in the world. Nothing could break it.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two of them to be married, but unlike his dream, they got married by an actual priest and not Garcia.

* * *

_"Love never claims, it ever gives"_

Mohandas K. Gandhi


End file.
